


Dragon Rotation

by MissusSBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragon Tamer Harry Potter, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Romanian Dragon Sanctuary (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissusSBlack/pseuds/MissusSBlack
Summary: The war was over.Voldemort was defeated.Harry was free to live.It was a few weeks after the war ended, after the trials, when Harry realised his sexuality was more than he’d originally. He was helping Charlie in a section of the castle restoration and Charlie being Charlie whisked him away, away from Britain, to help figure it out. It was supposed to be a few months living on the reserve. A gap year, like what many British teens did at the end of their A levels. Harry could do this.Four years later he was still there. Rather than spending a few months away finding himself before retiring to start his Auror training. Harry being Harry fell into life as a a dragon tamer.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	Dragon Rotation

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta @the_sinking_ship for all your work.  
> Harry tattoo were inspirers by the very talented savysamiart on Instagram  
> Thanks to the mods running the games

Draco stood holding the black doll figure in his hands, wondering what it was, when the Portkey activated. He felt the familiar tug and pull through space until he was suddenly standing in a wide-open plain surrounded by mountains. He could see a village of cabins along the left. It was picturesque. He then saw a man, who he expected was the welcome wizard approaching.

Draco admired him as he got closer. He was tall, almost as tall as Draco. His brunette hair was in a messy bun at the back of his head a few stray curls had come loose here and there. He was broad-shouldered while still being lean. But when Draco finally brought his attention to the man’s face, he uttered a “Fuck me!” Under his breath. Of fucking course it was Potter.

“Malfoy, I take it you’re the new Healer?” Potter said, holding out his hand.

Draco dropped his gaze to Potter’s hand hesitated for a beat too long before taking it. “Training. I’m on my emergency field rotation.”

It was Draco’s last rotation before he would complete his Healer training. The rotation was to be six months.

“Right. Well, come along I’ll show you around.”

Potter spent the next hour showing Draco around the reserve. The dragon pens closest to the reserve were breathtaking, and that was just for the dragons under Healer care. He was shown through the common areas including the dining hall, kitchens, library, living rooms, Muggle theatre room, and the tracks that led down into the closest Romanian Muggle village. The final stop was the infirmary where he’d be working and Draco was introduced to the Healer that would be his supervisor. The whole time Draco trying desperately not to look at Potter’s arse in those tight Muggle trousers he wore, or the way the muscles in his back and shoulders move and flex through the thin white shirt he wore. Draco was fucked.

He knew he was attracted to Potter. It started sometime during sixth year, which was a great inconvenience for his position. It was a complication when Potter was dragged into Malfoy Manor by snatchers and forced onto his knees in front of Draco during the war. It was something to be pushed aside when he was holding onto Potter on the back of a broom during the escape from the Room of Requirement. And something that was tied with thankfulness towards him when Potter spoke up on Draco’s behalf during his trial. It was something that had the potential to turn to obsession when there was no distractions and Draco found himself working in close proximity to Potter during the restoration of Hogwarts. Proximity put Draco in Potter’s vancinity, but never close enough to be in his acquaintance. Then Potter was gone. The restorations continued but he was no longer there. Draco could never summon the courage to ask where he’d gone. He’d assumed he had started his Auror training. Draco has occasionally seen Potter in the papers or at a distance in Diagon Alley, so he had no idea that Potter had ended up as a tamer.

“Not to be rude, Potter, but I’d like to get settled in my rooms”

“Right ‘course,” Potter said. “The residential cabins are down this way.”

Potter lead him along a track that was around a five minute walk from the infirmary. Once they came to the residential cabins, dotted around like a street by drunken gnomes, Potter spoke again. “The cabins are assigned in pairs, so you’ve been placed in with the first available single occupied cabin.”

Great, thought Draco, sharing with some stranger. It was fine during Hogwarts. Draco was an only child and it was a challenge at first, but Draco spent his childhood playing with Greg, Vince, Theo, and occasionally Blaise, and he appreciated that sharing dorms brought them as close as their Slytherin pureblood upbringing would allow. But even in Draco’s first year in Healer Training, where he was required to stay in the dorms in the lower levels of St Mungos, he was still required to dorm with another person. Now he was going to be forced to live in shared accommodation with a stranger.

Potter stepped up to one of the cabins on the left side of the track and swung the door open.

“This one is yours,” he said letting Draco step inside, then following him and closing the door behind them.

Draco looked at Potter, not sure what to do. It was a spacious one-room cabin with a kitchen area off to the right side, with a small round dining table for four. In front of them was a living area with cushy lounge chairs that looked worn with many cushions and knitted throw blankets in a multitude of colours, red standing out prominently. Draco wondered if his roommate would let him get away with changing the colours. To the left of the sitting area was a study area with a large desk and bookcases. Behind all that were the two twin beds separated by wardrobes. The bedswwere four posters reminiscent of Hogwarts, but neither of them had curtains. A door was off to the side of the sleepingarea that Draco guessed was the bathroom.

Draco started walking towards the beds. He placed his bag on the bed that was clearly his, as the other bed had more personal touches on it — empty photo frames on one of bedside tables, a book open facedown on the other, which Draco was aghast to notice.

“Thank you Potter, I must not keep you from the rest of your day. What’s my rooms mates name? Saves me asking when they arrive,” Draco asked in hopes of getting Potter to leave so he could unpack before the shrinking charms on his bag wore off and settle in.

“Err,” Potter said rubbing the back of his neck. “You see..um...it’s me… sorry. I should have told you as soon as you got here, but I didn’t know how’d you’d take it.”

Draco just stared at him.

“Right, well, I have a shift in about fifteen so,” he said and walked over to his side of the room. He turned his back to Draco without pausing whipped off his t-shirt. Draco wasn’t staring. He had thought the t-shirt was thin, but it was thick enough to hide the [artwork](https://www.instagram.com/reel/CHTGoSIgeSD/?igshid=1qondgefpydxz) he had across his back. A golden snitch stretched across his shoulder blades and it bounced around, floating over muscles. _GRYFFINDOR_ in red and gold lettering running vertical down his left side with a lion prowling along his hip under it. Along his waistband and above his right hip were the words, “ _T_ _his is probably a bad idea,_ ” appearing to be in someone’s handwriting. There was a rendition of his wand down the middle of his spine. On his right rib cage were foursets of initials Draco recognising as belonging to his parents, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Draco wanted to spend long moments staring at them. He wanted to know if there was more, but Potter was already pulling down a long-sleeved green shirt and walking towards the door.

“I’ll be back for dinner. Did you want to eat in the dining hall tonight or in here? The dining hall can be ... intense when you’re first here. Tamers are an intense sort.”

“Here is fine,” Draco managed to say, keeping his voice atits regular pitch and definitely not higher. ⚯͛ spared him one more glance before he was out the door.

Draco had six more months here. Living with the incredibly not-mouth-watering and covered in tattoos Harry Potter. Six months as a Healer for the notoriously accident-prone Harry Potter, who he was definitely not attracted to.

Draco was fucked.

Utterly fucked.


End file.
